A Christmas Mistle Toe
by Keyblade Princess 13
Summary: There's a Christmas Ball and Stella is nervous about it. But will Noctis give her the best present she could ask for? Let's find out.


A Christmas Mistle Toe

**STELLA'S POV.**

It was a cold day in Tenebrae, a cold December day to be exact and I, to be simply put was…freaking out. It was the 24th and she, after much hassle from my friends, I decided to go to the Christmas party happening in Metro, of coarse being hosted by Noctis, since he was king now. And to be honest she was scared about meeting them. Even after the war between their two kingdoms had ended, and we had become friends, even my friends had become acquainted with him and his friends. But still that didn't stop some of the snide remarks and sneers or even the occasional assassin attacks that would come my way whenever I visited.

And the fact that if someone tried anything, I could easily kill them. With my nineteen years as a thief for the government, on her mothers side in secret, had made me a moving target and a great thief. I could handle myself without breaking sweat. Of coarse the fact that I could kill a man in seven different ways, three of which included only using a bobby pin, did help. Of coarse the only people that knew about my secret life was Noctis and his friends and my own friends, besides my mother and aunt that is. And even though I had faced the impossible, like assassins, and ancient terrorist organization after me since I was five and dealing with the life threatening things that happen when on a heist. But besides that nothing could really break me unless it was really personal. And apparently, this was one of those times. As I tried to rush to find something to wear that was presentable in front of Noctis.

"AAAAARRRRGGGHHH!" I shouted aggravated.

"You okay Stella?" Cloe asked.

"Oh yeah, except for the fact I can't find a single thing to wear at all for tonight, plus I have other things to do before that. Maybe I shouldn't go."

"No! No retreating Stella." I looked to the door and saw Jade standing there. She was kind of like the elder in our group, but not by much.

"You can't chicken out now, everyone is expecting us, and if you don't go, we don't go. And I don't think that Noctis or the boys would take kindly to us ditching. And I don't think you really want to, it's just not your nature. Being extremely lethal when you need to be, yes, but being rude and ditching, no."

She was right, I was just nervous. Though I would never admit to anyone except for my female friends, I have developed a crush on Noctis. It happened after our conversation at his eighteenth birthday. I was seventeen at the time and my birthday was about a week away. It had been three years since then, now he's twenty-one and I'm twenty. We have grown closer, as friends of coarse and unfortunately. I'll admit, I do wish we were more than friends, but I just don't know if he would feel the same if I confessed. But back to the crisis de jour. Not being able to find anything to wear, I want to make a good impression on these people.

Soon Cloe and Jade were in my room, trying to help me find something.

"Remember girls, good but not to good, classy but not stuck up elegant but not to elegant. So something elegant but subtle and stylish." I said.

"How hard could it be Stell?" asked Cloe.

**FIVE HOURS LATER**

After much looking and going through piles and piles of clothes, shoes after shoes, and accessories after accessories, we finally found something good.

It was a white and denim dress that went to my knees. The top was a v-neck, it was white with two lines of ruffles that connected in the middle of the top. Then there was a black cummer bun in the middle, then it turned into a denim skirt that was bell like underneath. I also had black short capris legging under it, and black flats. I also had on a little blush, and some blue eyeliner and a small bit of shiny lip gloss. And I had on the necklace that Noct gave me for my last birthday. I was ready.

I stepped out of my room and headed down the stairs. I saw Jade and Cloe waiting for me. Jade had on a long black strapy dress with black floral print lace gloves. She also had on a silver charm bracelet that Gladious got her for her last birthday, I think he really likes her, and she might like him too. And Cloe had on a light blue strapless dress that went past her thighs, with silver leggings, and silver flats. She had on a pair of aquamarine tear drop earrings that Prompto got her. Apparently, she's an old childhood friend of his, and he had to get her something. I can totally see sparks between them. We were ready. He got in the car and were driven there.

We arrived soon after, and the party was definitely great. As we entered, I heard the remarks start instantly. I wasn't naïve, I wasn't stupid. I knew that in their eyes I wasn't good enough to be friends with Noctis, but that didn't mean that I actually listened to them, but when you are trained to notice and hear things you can't really help it. But as we walked I lingered on trying to listen a second to long. My twenty years as Rachel Nox Fleuret's daughter and Aunt Abigail's niece had left my senses a bit too sharp, and the breeze inside was perfectly calibrated to carry one's voice on the breeze. I heard the call.

"Stella!"

I turned and smiled, coming up to us were none other than Noct and the others. He was wearing his normal black suit that he had worn for his last birthday. Being subtle was always one of his strong points. As he walked over to us, I felt my heart change rhythms. And I tried my best to not blush.

"Hey girls." they all said.

"Hi." we greeted them.

Then Noctis spoke up.

"Hey Stella, can I talk to you by the punch bowl?"

"Ok."

We made our way over to the table, and I noticed the people stop talking and start staring. Some women and men looked with smiles, as if they were happy for us, mostly the married couples, young and old. And some looked with jealousy, women and men with sneers and lustful looks. And had it not been for the fact that I could read lips very well, I wouldn't have heard and been mad at the people who said,

"Lucky Bitch." or, "Lucky Bastard."

I guess he saw my look so he whispered in my ear,

"Just ignore them."

When we made our way to the table, he poured me a glass, and of coarse I thanked him.

So we stood there and drank, then he got a smirk on his face.

"What?"

"Look up."

I looked up and there above us was mistle toe.

"Wha-" but I was cut off.

He placed his warm lips on mine, I was shocked, but soon I wrapped my arms around his neck and his around my waist. We kissed for about a minute. We were both breathing hard, and everyone was watching us and whispering.

He smiled and so did I.

"So are we together now?"

"Yeah."

Then I really didn't care about the remarks anymore, all that mattered was that the man I love, loved me back. We danced the night away after that. The only thing that mattered was our love for each other.

"This is the best Christmas gift you could give me Noct."

"The same goes for you Stell."

This had turned out to be a good Christmas ball after all. I was now very glad I had came. This was the best Christmas eve.

**HOPE YOU LIKE, READ AND REVIEW, NO FLAMES, JUST SOMETHING FOR THE HOLIDAYS. PEACE OUT AND MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, HAPPY NEW YEAR AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT.**


End file.
